


Krew i woda

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Większość postaci kopiuje wiernie, starając się nie przejmować tym, że przez kiepski papier przebijają cudze zapiski i notatki: może tak naprawdę, przebiega mu przez myśl, wszystko składa się z takich strzępków i śladów po innych, a on musi jedynie połączyć to wszystko w jedną całość, znaleźć klucz do odczytania wszystkich rozproszonych symboli. I wreszcie po kilku wieczorach, może przez kopcącą świeczkę, a może przez zmęczenie, zaczyna dostrzegać prawidłowości tam, gdzie wcześniej odnalazłby tylko chaos. Każdy rysunek jest palimpsestem, zapiski na odwrocie użytych przez niego ścinków papieru nieoczekiwanie wplatają się w symbole na kartach i Childermass, przeglądając powiększającą się talię, ma czasem wrażenie, że znaczą zupełnie coś innego niż tylko rachunki za piwo i sprośne liściki porzucone gdzieś w kącie tawerny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krew i woda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts).



Woda obecna jest w snach Johna Childermassa, odkąd tylko potrafi sobie przypomnieć: czasem przybiera postać deszczu, tworzącego kałuże w nierównościach bruku, czasem pary skraplającej się na lustrze w chłodny dzień. Czasem przypomina rwącą rzekę, czasem jezioro w pogodny dzień. Zawsze jednak zwiastuje zmiany, niemożliwe do przewidzenia, a jednak nieodwracalne. Młody Childermass uczy się akceptować te sny: stare legendy upewniają go, że nie jest jedynym, który doświadcza czasem podobnych rzeczy. Nie wydają mu się zresztą czymś przerażającym.

Ale lata mijają, a Childermass śni częściej i częściej, jakby żywioł wymagał od niego czegoś, czego znaczenia nie potrafi pojąć. Od śmierci Joan - nigdy nie pozwalała nazywać się matką i może stąd brało się wrażenie, że odkąd tylko pamięta, brakowało mu czegoś istotnego, jakiegoś fundamentu, który posiadali inni podobni mu ulicznicy - jedyne, co widzi, kiedy tylko zamknie oczy, to morze, niespokojne fale rozbijające się o krawędź klifu. Zdarza się, że zauważa coś więcej: okręt kołyszący się na falach, starą tawernę, fragment doku. Ale morze jest zawsze, nie daje mu spokoju we śnie i czasem dręczy go też na jawie: wystarczy odrobina deszczu, przypadkowe stąpnięcie w kałużę, widok lustra na ścianie i fale powracają, z hukiem uderzając o strome wybrzeże, a rzeczywistość rozmywa się w ich szumie. 

Wizje stają się jego przekleństwem, kiedy orientuje się, że tak naprawdę nie potrafi ich zagłuszyć: ani alkohol, ani laudanum nie pomagają, co najwyżej wzmagają ich realność i w którymś momencie Childermass przestaje walczyć. Balansuje na cienkiej linie między jawą a snem, między ziemią a morzem, tak naprawdę wcale nie wiedząc, gdzie jest jego miejsce: jedyne, co mu pozostaje, to próba zachowania równowagi, żeby tylko nie osunąć się w szaleństwo. Na jakiś czas rezygnuje z alkoholu i to pomaga: morze uspokaja się, obrazy bledną i Childermass może bez lęku spojrzeć w lustro czy kałużę, wiedząc, że jedyną rzeczą, którą da radę w nich zobaczyć, będzie jego własna twarz.

Ale pewnych rzeczy nie da się odepchnąć od siebie na zawsze, nieważne, jak bardzo będzie się starało. Wszystko, co stłumione, powraca w pierwszą rocznicę śmierci Joan, kiedy Childermass zamyka się na pustym poddaszu, zapijając tęsknotę za matką butelką najtańszego ginu, i przysięga sobie nie zasypiać: boi się snów, które mogłyby nadejść, przywołane smutkiem i alkoholem. Zamyka oczy tylko na chwilę, ale to wystarcza. Tym razem wędruje po porcie, wyludnionym i ponurym, aż wreszcie w pustym doku zauważa okręt czekający na załogę. Na drewnianej burcie dostrzega nazwę, wymalowaną krzykliwie czerwoną farbą: Cerera. To imię sprawia, że Childermass budzi się niespodziewanie w środku nocy i na oślep szuka wokół siebie czegokolwiek, na czym mógłby je zapisać. Kaleczy się o stłuczoną butelkę po ginie i nie znajduje nawet odrobiny atramentu, ale okazuje się, że wcale nie jest potrzebny: nazwa wbija się głęboko w jego pamięć razem z charakterystyczną sylwetką okrętu.

Kolejny sen nadchodzi zaraz po nim, jeszcze tej samej nocy, jakby oba były ze sobą związane czymś więcej niż tylko przypadkiem. Obrazy są niewyraźne, skryte za północnymi mgłami, ale Childermass zapamiętuje to, co najważniejsze: ruiny klasztoru na klifie. Budowla, choć potężna i majestatyczna, wydaje się wyraźnie tknięta zębem czasu: zachodnia ściana jest jednym wielkim rumowiskiem, a główna wieża i chór wyglądają, jakby najpóźniej za kilka lat miały zamiar za nią podążyć. Childermass czuje, że powinien się bać, uciekać, póki ma jeszcze szansę - w ruinach jest coś niepokojącego, co budzi w nim trudny do wytłumaczenia lęk - ale mimo tego przygląda się zachłannie, zapamiętując wszystkie najbardziej charakterystyczne cechy. A potem podchodzi jeszcze bliżej i przykłada dłoń do ściany: przez moment ma wrażenie, że na wpół zniszczony budynek przemawia do niego językiem, którego nie rozumie, ale którego melodia wydaje mu się dziwnie znajoma, jak kołysanki śpiewane przez Joan lata temu. 

Nagle wieża wali się z głośnym hukiem; drobny gruz uderza go w twarz, boleśnie rozcinając skórę na czole. Childermass osłania głowę ramieniem i biegnie, biegnie jak najdalej od rozsypującej się konstrukcji, przeskakuje przez kamienie, potyka się o kępki trawy - i zatrzymuje się dopiero na samym skraju klifu, o krok od upadku. 

Rano budzi się nieprzytomny ze zmęczenia i drżący z zimna: materac cuchnie przetrawionym ginem, a deszcz pada przez dziurawy sufit poddasza prosto na obolałą twarz Childermassa. To wtedy decyduje się wyjechać i szukać klifów na morskich brzegach, choć tak naprawdę nie jest przekonany, czy podejmuje właściwą decyzję. Ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć, a Childermass wie jedno: gdyby został w Yorku, wizje i przeczucia pochłonęłyby go całkowicie, doprowadzając na skraj przepaści zupełnie jak waląca się wieża. I cokolwiek miałoby się stać, woli wziąć swój los we własne ręce.

Kiedy wyrusza w stronę morza, zostawiając za sobą szesnaście lat poprzedniego życia, wciąż nie jest pewien, czy lepiej zatonąć we śnie, czy na jawie.

*

Tawerna Pod Rybitwą - najpewniej zdechłą, jak mówi każdy, kto chociaż raz miał okazję poczuć dobiegające z kuchni zapachy - nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych miejsc w Whitby, ale ma jedną niezaprzeczalną zaletę: przewija się przez nią więcej marynarzy niż przez jakiekolwiek inne miejsce. Cerera nie jest złym okrętem, wręcz przeciwnie, rejs, choć długotrwały, nie wydaje się szczególnie ciężki - a jednak, może ze względu na słynny temperament kapitana, wciąż mają problemy ze skompletowaniem załogi. Zły czas, złe miejsce, jak zwykle. Pewnie znowu będzie trzeba zatrudniać więźniów, myśli z niechęcią William Fletcher, rozglądając się ponuro po izbie. Wnętrze tawerny prezentuje się mniej więcej tak zachęcająco jak jej nazwa, uznaje, podnosząc do ust cynowy kufel i pociągając łyk zbyt ciepłego i zbyt wodnistego piwa. To sprawia, że czuje jeszcze większy niesmak.

I właśnie kiedy ma zamiar położyć się spać albo może najpierw poszukać towarzystwa do łóżka, jego uwagę zwraca chudy, może szesnastoletni chłopak w za dużym, ciemnym płaszczu, który staje w drzwiach tawerny i rozgląda się po izbie niespokojnym, ale pełnym determinacji wzrokiem. Właściwie wszystko jest w nim za szorstkie i za ciemne, jak to już bywa u tych cholernych mieszkańców północy - Fletcher pochodzi z Southampton i jest z tego bardzo dumny - i to nie zachęca do rozmowy. Chłopak jest wyraźnie szczurem lądowym, a szczury dobrze radzą sobie w miastach: wcisną się w każdą szczelinę, a zwłaszcza tam, gdzie ich nie chcą. A marynarz zdecydowanie nie ma ochoty na towarzystwo miejskich szczurów.

\- Czego, młody? - rzuca niechętnie, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie. Gdyby chłopak miał odrobinę rozumu, już dawno zostawiłby go w spokoju. Ale stoi tak jak stał, najwyraźniej zamierzając coś powiedzieć i cierpliwie czeka, aż Fletcher zwróci na niego uwagę. Marynarz milczy przez dłuższą chwilę, obserwując go kątem oka, i czeka.

\- Chciałbym się zaciągnąć na Cererę - odzywa się wreszcie chłopak i Fletcher musi odsunąć kufel z resztą piwa od ust, tak groteskowa wydaje się mu ta propozycja. Rozgląda się wokół, spodziewając się głupiego żartu któregoś z pozostałych bywalców tawerny, ale żaden nie odzywa się, żeby potwierdzić jego wątpliwości, i ostatecznie marynarz dochodzi do wniosku, że chłopak najwyraźniej mówi poważnie. 

\- Chciałbyś, naprawdę? - lituje się wreszcie. - A gdzie pływałeś wcześniej?

\- Nigdzie. - Chłopak patrzy na niego z uporem, jego ciemne, dzikie oczy wydają się przewiercać go na wylot i Fletcher ma przez chwilę nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że tak naprawdę to jego rozmówca, a nie on sam próbuje ocenić jego przydatność na morzu.

\- To czemu właściwie, do diabła, chciałbyś się zaciągnąć? - pyta cierpko. - Myślisz, że tak wiele zarobisz? To trudny fach i niekoniecznie najwdzięczniejszy, choć jakiś grosz zawsze z tego będzie. Ale nie od razu. O pieniądze ci chodzi, młody?

Chłopak wydaje się zaskoczony; powoli kręci głową, a jego źrenice rozszerzają się lekko, jakby właśnie zadał sobie dokładnie to samo pytanie co marynarz i nie potrafił znaleźć na nie sensownej odpowiedzi. Fletcher wzdycha ciężko, czując rosnącą irytację. 

\- Przygoda na morzu? - zgaduje dalej. - Chcesz zobaczyć piratów? Czy może pokłóciłeś się z panną?

Chłopak dalej kręci głową. Do diabła, szczeniaku, jeśli naprawdę chcesz się zaciągnąć, nie przychodź do mnie nieprzytomny jak po laudanum, chciałby dodać z przekąsem marynarz, ale powstrzymuje się z wysiłkiem i jeszcze raz mierzy wzrokiem natręta: jest chudy, niedożywiony i pewnie nie da sobie rady w dłuższej podróży, ale ostatecznie to nie jego sprawa.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- John Childermass.

\- Niech ci będzie, Johnie Childermassie - mruczy Fletcher z rezygnacją i podsuwa mu papier, czekając, aż chłopak potwierdzi swój udział w wyprawie, zapewne trzema krzyżykami jak większość zaciągających się marynarzy; nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego. Ale nie, Childermass umie pisać - a przynajmniej napisać własne nazwisko. Litery są dość duże, pochylone w lewo, podkreślone jednym silnym pociągnięciem pióra. Tak samo szorstkie i kanciaste, jak właściciel podpisu.

Twarda sztuka, myśli Fletcher, patrząc na chłopaka z uwagą. Nagle zaczyna odnosić wrażenie, że zwerbowanie go wcale nie jest takim głupim pomysłem.

*

Po rozmowie z Fletcherem kręci mu się w głowie, a udawana arogancja ustępuje miejsca strachowi. Pytanie marynarza, choć sensowne i całkiem zrozumiałe, zaskoczyło go i przeraziło. Nie potrafi logicznie wytłumaczyć, co właściwie robi, i ta myśl go paraliżuje: przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy już stracił rozum. Co właściwie robi, próbuje dogonić swoje sny? Nie, to brzmi zbyt absurdalnie nawet dla niego samego. 

Rosnący lęk sprawia, że Childermass nie kładzie się spać. Zamiast tego krąży półprzytomnie po ulicach Whitby, bardziej duch niż człowiek, nie czując ani zmęczenia, ani głodu. W płaszczu ma buteleczkę z resztką laudanum i to wystarcza, żeby odegnać dręczące go myśli: na ich miejsce przychodzą nowe, coraz mniej realne i Childermass nie wie już, czy klify, które widzi przed sobą, są jawą czy snem. Idzie przed siebie, coraz dalej i dalej, całkowicie tracąc rachubę czasu: nie zauważa momentu, kiedy noc przechodzi w dzień ani kiedy słońce znów zaczyna zmierzać w stronę horyzontu. Błąka się po porcie, nie zauważając nikogo i niczego poza morskimi falami, uderzającymi o brzeg.

Nie jest w stanie się zdziwić, kiedy nagle tuż przed oczami zauważa wielki czerwony napis na kadłubie statku; wchodzi powoli na drewniany pomost i jak zaczarowany idzie w jego stronę. Cerera góruje nad wątłą, chłopięcą sylwetką i Childermass czuje się dziwnie bezbronny na widok ogromnego okrętu z masztami tonącymi w wieczornej mgle. Wbija paznokcie w dłoń, mocno, aż do krwi: teraz wie już, że statek pojawił się na jawie, nie w jego śnie. Tylko że nawet ta świadomość nie jest w stanie rozproszyć jego obaw.

Idź za instynktem, będziesz wiedział, co masz robić, powtarzała mu Joan. Ale jego własny wewnętrzny głos jest zupełnie inny niż ten matki; jej ostrzegał przed niebezpieczeństwem, pozwalając unikać kłopotów i wyjść cało z niejednej sytuacji. Jego instynkt jest zupełnie inny, przemawia do niego trudnymi do zrozumienia obrazami i symbolami i Childermass ma czasem wrażenie, że błądzi po nieznanych nikomu, a zwłaszcza sobie samemu ścieżkach. Jego przeczucia pozostają rozmyte i nieokreślone, zupełnie jak mgły unoszące się nad Yorkiem w jesienny dzień, a próby odgadnięcia, jaką przyszłość niosą, wydają się z góry skazane na porażkę. Childermass wie, że wszystko musi rozstrzygnąć się właśnie tu, w Whitby, na wąskim skrawku ziemi pomiędzy portem a klasztorem, ale to wciąż za mało. Labirynty mnożą się jeden za drugim, ścieżki plączą się i przenikają, tworząc kolejne korytarze, a on krąży po nich na ślepo, co krok potykając się o niewidoczne w ciemności przeszkody. Może jednak nie powinienem był tu przyjeżdżać, może to miejsce nie jest w stanie nic zmienić, a obłęd nadejdzie tak czy inaczej, myśli i ta konkluzja sprawia, że przechodzi go dreszcz.

\- Przyszedłeś pooglądać statek, młody? - Głos Fletchera nieoczekiwanie wyrywa go z zadumy. - Cerera nas nie zawiedzie, nie ma obawy. Całkiem niezła łajba, sam zresztą zobaczysz.

Wiatr wiejący od morza jest lodowaty; Childermass powoli kiwa głową i mocno otula się płaszczem. Ciemne włosy wysuwają się z luźnego wiązania, opadając mu na ramiona. Odsuwa je odruchowo i z zadumą wpatruje się w ptactwo kłębiące się na pomoście. 

Rybitwy krążą tłumnie po nadbrzeżu, krzycząc rozdzierająco, jakby próbowały zwrócić na siebie uwagę któregoś z nich; między falą bieli, oślepiającą w ostatnich promieniach słońca, skacze kruk. Na tle reszty ptaków wygląda jak zły omen i Childermass odprowadza go spojrzeniem, w głębi duszy czując niejasną tęsknotę za Joan. Morze szumi coraz głośniej, fale przybierają na sile, a chłopak blednie lekko, czując, jak granica między jawą a snem znów zaczyna się zacierać; ma wrażenie, że w tym dźwięku słyszy wszystkie najgłębsze tajemnice ze swoich wizji.

\- Nie wyglądasz zbyt rześko, dzieciaku - mruczy Fletcher i Childermass z trudem odrywa wzrok od kruka.

\- Nie narzekam - odpowiada chłodno.

\- Na przejedzenie na pewno - parska marynarz, a Childermass posyła mu posępne spojrzenie. Jego obecny majątek składa się z dwóch sześciopensówek, starannie ukrytych w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza, i musi wystarczyć do momentu wypłynięcia. Radził sobie w gorszych sytuacjach i wie, że i tym razem nie umrze z głodu. To nie bieda przeszkadza mu najbardziej, ale upokorzenie. Oczywiście, liczył się z nim, kiedy zostawiał za sobą szesnaście lat życia tylko po to, żeby odnaleźć morze ze snów, ale urażona duma nie zamierza słuchać zdrowego rozsądku i Childermass demonstracyjnie odsuwa się od marynarza.

\- To akurat mój problem - rzuca z ponurą miną. Fletcher uśmiecha się krzywo. Przez chwilę wygląda, jakby zamierzał się odgryźć, ale nagle zmienia zdanie i życzliwie kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Dobry marynarz dobrze je, to podstawa. No, młody, kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś coś ciepłego? - pyta zamiast tego i Childermass oprócz wstydu odczuwa nieoczekiwaną ulgę.

*

\- Całkiem niebrzydkie, prawda?

Childermass bierze głęboki oddech i nie odpowiada, ale jego roziskrzone nagle oczy mówią więcej niż tysiąc słów. Fletcher ze zdumieniem zauważa, jak chłopak zapomina nagle o resztkach obiadu, całym sobą chłonąc widok rozłożonych na stole kart - i odczuwa coś na kształt satysfakcji. Wie już, że ciężko przełamać dumę Childermassa, przebić się przez barierę, którą stworzył wokół siebie, ale wygląda na to, że tym razem mu się udało: karty wydają się wabić go o wiele bardziej, niż wszystkie morskie opowieści, którymi zdążył się z nim podzielić. 

\- Kupione w Genewie - dodaje marynarz nie bez dumy. - Będzie już jakieś kilkanaście lat.

\- Wyglądają na prawie nieużywane - zauważa Childermass, wbijając wzrok w gładki, niemal pozbawiony zabrudzeń papier. - Pamiątka?

\- Zależy, jak na to spojrzeć. - Fletcher wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się krzywo. - Właściwie wychodzi na to, że tak. Zamarzyło mi się skarbu piratów, młody, wyobraź to sobie. Byłem niewiele starszy od ciebie, to i głupi. I jak na złość miałem pieniądze, dobrze szła mi gra, głupiemu zawsze sprzyja fortuna, a Genewa to mój szczęśliwy port. Tak wtedy myślałem. 

\- Teraz nie? - pyta nieuważnie Childermass, ostrożnie wyciągając rękę. Wodzi palcem po rozłożonych kartach, obrysowując opuszkiem krawędzie wzorów; jego dłoń rzuca cień na Szóstkę Mieczy, leżącą nie wiedzieć czemu do góry nogami, i kolorowy obrazek wygląda niemal złowrogo. Marynarz wzdraga się lekko. 

\- Nie, ostatecznie nie było tak źle. Łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło. Wygląda na to, że pieniądze się mnie nie trzymają. Za to skończyłem z kartami w kieszeni. - Fletcher przechyla się przez krawędź stolika w stronę Childermassa. - Obiecał mi, że wywróżę sobie coś lepszego niż wygrana, ten przeklęty genewski mag. Że jeśli tylko odkupię od niego karty, doprowadzą mnie jak po sznureczku do skarbu piratów. A ja mu uwierzyłem, wyobraź sobie tylko! Przygód mi się zachciało, przygód i skarbu! Skrzynia umrzyka i butelka rumu, nie te popłuczyny po piwie, co tu, na północy. No i właśnie w tym momencie Pani Fortuna poszła się nadstawić komu innemu. Pech, dzieciaku, przeklęty pech, mówię ci.

Childermass na chwilę unosi wzrok znad kart.

\- Czyli żadnego skarbu nie było?

Fletcher sięga po kolejny kufel z piwem; wypił już tyle, że powoli przestaje czuć jego nieprzyjemny, wodnisty posmak. Alkohol lekko szumi w głowie, nie na tyle, żeby iść spać, ale wystarczająco, żeby chcieć rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, choćby i z tym podrostkiem z północy, skoro nie ma pod ręką nikogo innego.

\- A kto go tam wie, tego szarlatana. Karty nie dają się czytać i tu leży pies pogrzebany. Diabła warte to wszystko, ot co. - Śmieje się kwaśno. - Tam do licha, zawiany byłem, a on mówił tak przekonująco, że dałem się naciągnąć. Ale wychodzi na to, że nie nadają się do niczego lepszego niż do gry.

\- Gry? - powtarza zaskoczony Childermass. Bierze talię w ręce i tasuje ją ostrożnie, niemal z namaszczeniem. Fletcher unosi brwi.

\- Fakt, to za duże słowo. Trafisz pannę, wygrywasz, trafisz chłopa, przegrywasz, ot i cała gra, zupełnie jak w życiu. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Pewnie mogą służyć i do czegoś innego, może i do wróżenia, jak mówił tamten drań, ale niech mnie diabli, jeśli wiem, do czego.

Chłopak w skupieniu przegląda talię, jakby starał się zapamiętać każdy rysunek, każdy szczegół. Jego szczupłe ręce drżą z podniecenia. Fletcher już niejeden raz widywał ten gest u notorycznych pijaków i wbrew sobie zaczyna zastanawiać się, co takiego mają w sobie te przeklęte karty, czego sam nie jest w stanie pojąć. Może rzeczywiście w opowieściach o magii kryjącej się w kilkudziesięciu kolorowych obrazkach kryje się ziarno prawdy, myśli i po chwili wyśmiewa sam siebie. Ale dzieciak może w to wierzyć, jest przecież z północy i to w zasadzie, zdaniem marynarza, powinno tłumaczyć wszystko.

\- Można robić to samo zwykłą kością - rzuca Childermass cicho, odkładając talię na stół. Wciąż nie może opanować drżenia rąk.

\- Można, pewnie, że tak - prycha Fletcher, obserwując chłopaka z pobłażaniem. - Ale karty robią lepsze wrażenie. W kości potrafi grać każdy głupi. Dużo chętniej przegrywa się pieniądze przy czymś innym, dziwnym. Pamiętaj o tym, młody, gdybyś chciał kiedyś zabawić się w hazard.

\- To marnotrawstwo. - Childermass unosi głowę znad kart, a w jego oczach pojawia się irytacja. - Przecież mógłby pan poszukać kogoś, kto potrafi je odczytać. 

*

Wcale nie jest trudno wykraść karty pijanemu marynarzowi, tak samo jak wcześniej nie było trudno dolewać mu ginu do piwa. Wszystko jest kwestią zręczności i praktyki, a pewne nawyki trudno jest wykorzenić, zwłaszcza jeśli porzuciło się je zaledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Childermass z pogardą patrzy na chrapiącego głośno Fletchera, śpiącego z głową na stole, i nie czuje najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia; karty takie jak te nie powinny służyć rozrywce pijanych marynarzy, jest w nich coś, co domaga się szacunku. Wyczuł to od pierwszej chwili, gdy dotknął dłonią talii: coś dobrze znanego, choć przecież nienazwanego, to, co wyczuwał niegdyś w opowieściach Joan o Królu Kruków i starej magii, co - jak myślał - odeszło razem z nią, powróciło. Tym razem jest inne, dużo silniejsze i upaja go o wiele mocniej niż rozwodnione piwo w tawernie. Childermass kuli się w oświetlonym pojedynczą latarnią zaułku i drży z przejęcia; wreszcie sięga do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciąga z niej talię, starannie owiniętą w kawałek starej gazety.

Ale kiedy zaczyna tasować karty, nie czuje tego, co wcześniej, kiedy je przeglądał. Owszem, jest w nich moc, wyczuwalna dużo silniej niż w tawernie, ale tym razem ciemna, nieprzyjazna, jakby z obojętnego im nieznajomego nagle stał się największym wrogiem. A gdy opada na klęczki na bruk i próbuje rozłożyć je przed sobą, układy, które widzi, są splątane i niezgłębione jak ścieżki labiryntu i nie zamierzają objawiać mu niczego; patrzenie na karty boli niemal fizycznie. Po kilku próbach jest wyczerpany, jakby próbował obiec dookoła całe Whitby: włosy ma wilgotne od potu, z trudem łapie oddech, a w piersi czuje bolesny ucisk.

Powoli zaczyna rozumieć; karty rzeczywiście nie są zwykłymi rysunkami, a genewski mag mówił prawdę, nawet jeśli Fletcher nie był w stanie uzyskać od nich odpowiedzi. To magia, o której słyszał od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa, magia urażonego Króla Kruków, który nie toleruje zmuszania go do czegokolwiek. Już wie, że sam też popełnił niewybaczalny błąd.

\- Przepraszam - szepce cicho do kart, choć nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, żeby przeprosić Fletchera. Ale to o wiele za mało: przyszłość wciąż pozostaje niemożliwa do odgadnięcia, nawet kiedy klęczy przed kartami, zginając kark w geście pokory. Magia skradziona komuś innemu, przywłaszczona wbrew jej woli, nie może być dobrym sprzymierzeńcem. Childermass rozumie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że są siły stojące ponad nim, siły, z którymi nigdy nie będzie w stanie się zmierzyć, nieważne, jak wiele odwagi zdołałby z siebie wykrzesać. Może zadzierać z łotrzykami i marynarzami, ba, nawet ze szlachtą, jeśli mu się poszczęści, ale z tą jedną siłą nie wygra nigdy.

Więc jeszcze raz rozkłada karty, po pięć w dwóch rzędach - sam nie wie, skąd ta wiedza - i ogląda je uważnie: skoro musi się z nimi rozstać, skoro go nie akceptują, chciałby przynajmniej zapamiętać jak najwięcej, chociaż jeden układ, jeśli nie będzie mógł posiąść talii na własność. Jego wysiłki spełzają na niczym. Childermass ma dobrą pamięć, nie zapomina rzeczy, które wydają mu się istotne, ale tym razem nawet ona odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Wszystkie zmysły szaleją, a przed oczami zamiast kart widzi czerwoną poświatę. Ściany zaułka zbliżają się do siebie, otaczając go, cienie kłębią się wokół i w mdłym świetle latarni postaci wydają się wychylać z kart, patrząc oskarżycielsko w jego stronę.

\- Złodziej! - syczą, a przenikliwe głosy wdzierają się do jego głowy, zadając niemal fizyczny ból i nie pozwalając zebrać myśli.

Childermass unosi dłonie do czoła, zaciska palce na skroniach i przeklina w duszy Joan, jej zwinne palce i opowieści pełne magii. Już wie, że stracił swoją szansę, zanim jeszcze zdążył w pełni zrozumieć, czym naprawdę była.

\- Oddam was - szepce ochryple, nie wiedząc, czy nie śni. - Oddam was z powrotem, przysięgam. 

Przez chwilę zaciska mocno powieki, a kiedy otwiera je z powrotem, postaci z kart patrzą obojętnie w jego kierunku. Cienie chowają się za jego plecami; latarnia znów płonie słabym, ale czystym światłem. Childermass wciąż nie potrafi zgłębić znaczenia układu, ale przynajmniej jest w stanie złapać oddech. Pierwszy raz doświadcza magii takiej jak ta, potężnej i groźnej, i zaczyna rozumieć, że jeśli cokolwiek byłoby w stanie okiełznać jego sny, to tylko ona. A potem już wie, że musi zdobyć własną talię, choć potrzebuje do tego o wiele więcej, niż zręcznych dłoni złodzieja i odrobiny szczęścia. 

Jest zdecydowany, nawet gdyby miał sprzedać za nią duszę. 

*

Fletcher budzi się następnego dnia w pokoju na piętrze tawerny, choć nie ma pojęcia, jak tam dotarł; wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy są niewyraźne, a głowa pęka mu z bólu. Ostatnie, co pamięta, to karty rozłożone na stoliku i zafascynowany wzrok Childermassa. Obym się mylił, szczeniaku, myśli i sięga do kieszeni bluzy: ta rzeczywiście jest pusta. Talia zniknęła.

Nie ma wątpliwości, kto mógł się nią zaopiekować; Fletcher mamrocze pod nosem kilka dosadnych przekleństw i powoli schodzi do głównej izby, przysięgając sobie znaleźć Childermassa, żeby nauczyć go rozumu. Jego pragnienie spełnia się szybciej, niż mógłby się tego spodziewać: chłopak siedzi przy stole w kącie sali, obserwując go uważnie jak kot czający się na mysz i najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robiąc z jego stanu. Ta arogancja, połączona z rozsadzającym czaszkę bólem głowy, w jednej chwili doprowadza Fletchera do szału.

\- Ty przeklęty złodzieju! - ryczy i łapie Childermassa za klapy płaszcza, szarpie nim, niemal obrywając mu kołnierz. Chłopak nie próbuje się bronić, zwisa bezwładnie w jego rękach i to pozwala Fletcherowi na częściowe ochłonięcie; zwycięstwo nad wychudzonym podrostkiem naprawdę nie należy do rzeczy, którą można się szczycić. Oczywiście, młody musi dostać za swoje, ale niekoniecznie na oczach tłumu gapiów, uznaje marynarz, decydując się zrezygnować. Popycha chłopaka z powrotem na krzesło i pada ciężko na drugie tuż obok. Opiera głowę o stolik i jęczy cicho.

Childermass przez chwilę patrzy na Fletchera nieufnym, dzikim spojrzeniem, jak zapędzone w kąt zwierzę, aż wreszcie sięga do kieszeni płaszcza. Wyciąga talię w stronę marynarza.

\- Zostawił je pan wczoraj na stoliku - wyjaśnia cicho, jakby z niechęcią. - Nie chciałem, żeby zginęły, na pewno są drogie. Myśli pan, że w ogóle odważyłbym się tu wracać, gdybym nie zamierzał ich oddać?

Fletcher z wysiłkiem unosi głowę i mierzy chłopaka podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. W tych tłumaczeniach jest coś, co wymyka się jego otępiałemu umysłowi - sam nie rozumie, czemu dzieciak po prostu nie uciekł z jego kartami, skoro tak bardzo mu na nich zależało, i nie znajduje żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia - ale wreszcie bierze talię z jego ręki. Childermass zastanawia się przez chwilę, patrząc na niego z napięciem.

\- Mógłbym je od pana odkupić? - wypala wreszcie.

\- Nie są na sprzedaż, młody - parska marynarz. - A gdyby nawet, i tak nie byłoby cię na nie stać. Sam powiedziałeś, że muszą być drogie. - Wykrzywia się ironicznie. - Przecież, do diabła, ciebie nie stać nawet na porządny obiad, a kart ci się zachciewa. I jak masz mi niby zamiar zapłacić, w naturze? Niestety, babą to ty nie jesteś.

W ciemnych oczach Childermassa jest tyle determinacji, że Fletcher nie ma złudzeń: gdyby tylko się zgodził, chłopak byłby w stanie zrobić nawet to. Ale kiedy słyszy zgryźliwą uwagę marynarza, garbi się nad stołem, a jego spojrzenie przygasa. Nagle podrywa głowę z nadzieją.

\- Wywróżę panu przyszłość - proponuje. - Może wtedy znajdzie pan swój skarb.

\- Tak? - Fletcher obserwuje chłopaka z rozbawieniem. - Wczoraj zobaczyłeś je po raz pierwszy w życiu. I niby skąd będziesz wiedział, co one oznaczają?

\- Po prostu będę. - Childermass marszczy brwi, patrząc na marynarza przenikliwie, i nagle wydaje się starszy o dziesięć lat. Trochę wbrew sobie Fletcher musi przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem; gdyby ktoś rzeczywiście umiał odczytywać karty tak po prostu, bez żadnego przygotowania, to mógłby być ten dziwny dzieciak o nieprzeniknionych oczach. Ale nie zamierza dawać mu tej satysfakcji i mówić tego głośno.

\- Trochę mało - stwierdza zamiast tego i z lekceważeniem macha ręką. - Zmyślać, młody, to każdy umie. Dostaniesz karty, a w zamian sprzedasz mi bajeczkę, tak? Kiepski interes, wymyśl coś lepszego. 

Przez chwilę wydaje się, że chłopak rzeczywiście próbuje: przechyla głowę i marszczy czoło, jakby rozważając jakąś dręczącą go myśl. W końcu zbiera się na odwagę. 

\- A gdyby pozwolił mi je pan przerysować?

*

Następnego dnia Childermass wydaje swoje dwie sześciopensówki na pióro i najtańszy atrament. Nie starcza mu już na papier, dlatego skrupulatnie przetrząsa kąty tawerny, szukając niepotrzebnych ścinków. Powoli gromadzi zapasy, szykując się do zadania, chociaż nie wie, czy będzie w stanie mu podołać.

Wieczory spędza w tawernie, ukryty w rogu sali; najpierw przygotowuje pióro i atrament, rozkłada przed sobą strzępki uzbieranego z trudem papieru. A potem, wiedziony instynktem, sięga do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciąga z niej niewielki nożyk. Przeciąga ostrzem po lewej dłoni, rozcinając skórę, i patrzy, jak krople krwi ściekają do kałamarza, mieszając się z atramentem. Co wieczór odnawia skaleczenie: nie wie zbyt wiele na temat magii, ale instynktownie czuje, że wszystko ma swoją cenę. Nie da się zajrzeć w przyszłość, nie dając nic w zamian, i Childermass jest gotów oddać samego siebie: tak naprawdę nie ma nic cennego i nie jest pewien, czy karty nie pogardzą tym jedynym, śmiesznie żałosnym darem, który może im zaoferować. Ale nawet gdyby miały go odrzucić, nie pozostawia sobie czasu na wahanie: po prostu miesza atrament z krwią i zabiera się do pracy.

Niewiele trzeba, żeby talia pochłonęła go całkowicie: Childermass niewiele je i jeszcze mniej sypia, zapominając o całym świecie, ale wie, że musi się spieszyć. Tawerna nie jest dobrym miejscem do malowania czegokolwiek, ale o wiele trudniej będzie kończyć talię na statku, cyzelować wśród sztormów i kołysania fal idealnie proste linie. Rysowanie idzie powoli, zbyt powoli, zwłaszcza kiedy ma się do dyspozycji tylko najtańszy atrament, na wpół zdarte pióro i kiepski papier zbierany po kątach tawerny: na takim papierze wypisuje się rachunki za marne piwo i jeszcze marniejsze jedzenie, a nie szkicuje figury, które mają objawiać przyszłość. Ale Childermass jest nieustępliwy: zła jakość materiałów to akurat najmniejsza przeszkoda. Gdyby musiał, przerysowałby je na własnej skórze, żeby tylko się z nimi nie rozstawać; każda karta pomaga mu zrozumieć strzępek niejasnych wizji, każda prowadzi go przez kolejną drogę w labiryncie. 

Większość postaci kopiuje wiernie, starając się nie przejmować tym, że przez kiepski papier przebijają cudze zapiski i notatki: może tak naprawdę, przebiega mu przez myśl, wszystko składa się z takich strzępków i śladów po innych, a on musi jedynie połączyć to wszystko w jedną całość, znaleźć klucz do odczytania wszystkich rozproszonych symboli. I wreszcie po kilku wieczorach, może przez kopcącą świeczkę, a może przez zmęczenie, zaczyna dostrzegać prawidłowości tam, gdzie wcześniej odnalazłby tylko chaos. Każdy rysunek jest palimpsestem, zapiski na odwrocie użytych przez niego ścinków papieru nieoczekiwanie wplatają się w symbole na kartach i Childermass, przeglądając powiększającą się talię, ma czasem wrażenie, że znaczą zupełnie coś innego niż tylko rachunki za piwo i sprośne liściki porzucone gdzieś w kącie tawerny. 

Dlatego pozwala im żyć własnym życiem, mieszać się starej magii z codziennością portowego życia, a potem, trąc oczy z niewyspania, patrzy, jak dalece różnią się od oryginałów. Zauważa czerwone włosy Rycerza Buław, niebieskie znaki na stroju i skórze Waleta Kielichów - i słucha wewnętrznego głosu, upewniającego go, że tak właśnie powinny wyglądać. Coraz częściej pozwala się prowadzić wyobraźni: kiedy atrament ściekający z tępej stalówki zalewa precyzyjnie kreśloną Piątkę Kielichów, zamiast sięgnąć po kolejny ścinek papieru, z kleksa rysuje figurę w ciemnym płaszczu, przypominającym nieco jego własny; po prostu oszczędza papier, tłumaczy sobie w duchu, choć dobrze wie, że chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Karta wyraźnie odstaje od reszty talii i później Childermass nie umie wytłumaczyć sobie, co właściwie narysował, ale ma pewność, że ukryta w niej magia zadziała wystarczająco dobrze, nawet mimo tych różnic.

To będą odpowiednie karty, jest przekonany, nawet jeśli nie ma zbyt wielkich zdolności do rysunków, a papier i atrament wcale nie ułatwiają mu zadania. Może wystarcza sama determinacja, którą wkłada w każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół. Magia skwapliwie przyjmuje ofiarę jego krwi, chłonie ją, jakby była królewskim darem, a kiedy Childermass przykrywa lewą dłonią talię, każda skończona karta sprawia, że czuje, jak między nią a palcami przechodzą iskry, a skaleczenie pulsuje ostrym, przeszywającym bólem, który przynosi mu tyle samo cierpienia, co ulgi.

*

To oczywiste, w jakim miejscu można znaleźć Childermassa, i Fletcher doskonale wie, że spotka go tam, gdzie zwykle: przy stoliku w kącie, pogrążonego w pracy albo - co równie możliwe - śpiącego z policzkiem przyciśniętym do blatu stolika. Tym bardziej zaskakuje go fakt, że chłopak drzemie na zewnątrz tawerny, przytulając się do drewnianej ściany budynku. Jego ubranie jest powalane atramentem, włosy mokre, a przez lewą dłoń biegnie głębokie skaleczenie. To te karty, uznaje Fletcher ponuro, to one wydają się wysysać siły z Childermassa i odbierać mu rozum, zupełnie jak widma i upiory z dawnych podań: marynarz zastanawia się czasem, czy na pewno dobrze postąpił, zgadzając się na ten dziwny układ, i czy chłopak przypadkiem nie zniknie, nie rozwieje się, kiedy talia będzie gotowa. Tak czy inaczej, jest już o wiele za późno, żeby żałować pewnych decyzji i Fletcher ostrożnie kładzie rękę na ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Wypływamy jutro rano, młody. Zmiana planów.

Childermass unosi głowę i patrzy na Fletchera zmęczonym wzrokiem. Ciemne oczy są podkrążone i niezbyt przytomne, jakby spędził całą noc nie tyle na rysowaniu, co na wędrówce po nieznanych nikomu ścieżkach; jest w nich coś dziwnego, jakiś widmowy, nieobecny wcześniej niepokój, który wzmaga się jeszcze, gdy chłopak rozpoznaje marynarza. Kiedy Fletcher delikatnie potrząsa ramieniem na wpół przytomnego towarzysza, Childermass błyskawicznie zrywa się na równe nogi i opiera o ścianę tawerny, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Ale karty! - protestuje gwałtownie, w jednej chwili odzyskując przytomność umysłu. Brzmi to o wiele bardziej rozpaczliwie, niż marynarz podejrzewa, że chłopak chciałby się przyznać. - Karty nie są gotowe, muszę przecież skończyć, ja...

\- Skończysz na statku, okazja zawsze się znajdzie. - Fletcher wyciąga swoją talię z kieszeni Childermassa, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Wyśpij się lepiej przed rejsem, przez kilka pierwszych nocy będziesz pewnie wisiał za burtą i rzygał jak kot, widziałem już takich jak ty i zawsze kończyło się tak samo. Nawet możemy się założyć, młody, co ty na to? O karty, na przykład. Wytrzymasz trzy dni, dostaniesz je na zawsze, tak jak chciałeś.

Childermass kręci głową, dziwnie poważny, i posyła tęskne spojrzenie w stronę kieszeni marynarskiej bluzy, w której właśnie zniknęła talia.

\- Moje mi wystarczą. To będą dobre karty, niech pan tylko spojrzy. W sam raz się nadadzą. 

Pokazuje mu rysunki, jeden po drugim, a w jego dumie jest coś dziecięcego, jak u malca chwalącego się ojcu pierwszą samodzielnie złowioną rybą. Fletcher przebiega wzrokiem po wybrudzonych skrawkach papieru. 

\- Faktycznie podobne - mruczy i z uznaniem kiwa głową. - Całkiem nieźle ci to wyszło, młody. Wiele ci pewnie nie zostało? 

\- Właściwie były już gotowe - wzdycha Childermass. - Jeszcze dwa, trzy dni i mógłbym panu powróżyć.

Fletcher patrzy na chłopaka z nieoczekiwaną sympatią; ani trochę nie zna się na malarstwie, ale zauważa każdy pieczołowicie wycyzelowany detal i wyobraża sobie, ile godzin Childermass musiał spędzić nad stworzeniem talii.

\- Powróżysz mi, jak skończysz - proponuje życzliwie, gotów nawet zapomnieć o ich umowie, jeśli miałaby w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić chłopakowi, ale Childermass potrząsa głową.

\- Nie, teraz albo nigdy. Pańską talią. - Zaciska szczęki, jakby zmuszał się, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś więcej. - W końcu zna pana lepiej niż mnie. 

Fletcher przewraca oczami - mieszkańcy północy mówią wiele dziwnych rzeczy, których nawet nie stara się zrozumieć - ale jeszcze raz sięga do kieszeni bluzy. Childermass chciwie wyciąga ręce, tasuje karty z wprawą zawodowego szulera, a potem rozkłada je wprost na ziemi, po pięć kart w dwóch rzędach. Marynarz nawet nie próbuje zastanawiać się, co mogą oznaczać, więc zamiast tego obserwuje chłopaka: Childermass klęczy, marszcząc brwi, i powoli przesuwa koniuszkiem wskazującego palca po odsłoniętych kartach. Kolorowe twarze wpatrują się beznamiętnie w bezchmurne niebo.

\- I co ci powiedziały? - rzuca Fletcher, wbrew sobie zaintrygowany tym dziwnym rytuałem. 

\- Że zginie pan przed końcem tego roku - mówi chłopak powoli.

Słowa, choć ciche, brzmią złowieszczo. Marynarze są przesądni i Fletcher nie jest tu wyjątkiem, nawet jeśli próbuje udawać, że jest inaczej. To tylko karty, mówi sobie, a ten dzieciak nie ma prawa ich znać, nie ma prawa wiedzieć, co oznaczają. Ale mimo wszystko nie jest w stanie opanować lęku.

\- Niby w jaki sposób? - pyta z udawaną nonszalancją, chociaż tak naprawdę zna odpowiedź. Childermass patrzy na niego z wahaniem i wreszcie wzrusza ramionami, jakby próbował ukryć niepewność.

\- Utonie pan - odpowiada nieco szorstko, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

*

Tak naprawdę talia rzeczywiście jest gotowa kilka dni wcześniej. Ostatnia karta, Świat, niesie ze sobą satysfakcję z osiągnięcia niemal niemożliwego celu. Childermass prostuje się z wysiłkiem, pieczołowicie owija talię Fletchera w skrawek papieru i chowa ją do kieszeni, a potem rozciera zmęczone rysowaniem dłonie: boli go całe ciało, a pod powiekami czuje piasek, ale było warto. Oczywiście, jego talia wciąż jest tylko zbieraniną amatorskich rysunków i nie dorównuje tej pożyczonej od marynarza, ale jest w niej cząstka jego samego i może to liczy się najbardziej, jeśli ma zamiar z niej korzystać. Karty przemawiają do niego językiem jego własnej krwi, rozrzedzonej kiepskim czarnym atramentem; Childermass ma pewność, że nie będą próbowały go oszukać, o cokolwiek zapyta, a odpowiedzi będą dokładnie tak jasne i klarowne, jak tego oczekuje.

Przez dłuższą chwilę podziwia swoje dzieło, chociaż wie, że powinien iść spać - jeszcze chwila i zaśnie na siedząco przy stoliku - ale pokusa jest zbyt silna. To prosta wróżba, nie potrzebuje odsłaniać zbyt wielu kart, wystarczą mu cztery, ot tak, dla sprawdzenia, czy jego wysiłki nie były daremne. Dwa rzędy po dwie karty, nic skomplikowanego. Z uwagą ogląda karty. Wieża, jak ta w Whitby, waląca się w jego śnie. Piątka Kielichów, ciemna sylwetka, w której nieoczekiwanie rozpoznaje samego siebie. A potem dwie odwrócone: Szóstka Mieczy i ostatnia, Śmierć. To nie jest dobry układ, widzi to od razu, karty krzyczą do niego ze stolika ostrzeżeniem tak wyraźnym jak żadne inne, ale musi w tym gdzieś być pomyłka, na pewno, deszcz i morze i woda, Cerera z czerwonym napisem na burcie, po coś musiał przybyć do Whitby, przecież to wie! Magia wibruje w koniuszkach jego palców, kiedy tasuje karty i rozkłada je po raz drugi, a potem trzeci, czwarty. Ten sam układ tyle razy z rzędu jest niemożliwy, po prostu niemożliwy, krzyczy logiczna część jego umysłu, próbując zagłuszyć szum w uszach - szum czego, wody? I jeszcze raz Wieża, Piątka Kielichów, odwrócona Szóstka Mieczy...

Ostatnia karta paraliżuje go w połowie ruchu, Śmierć patrzy drwiąco w jego stronę pustymi oczodołami, papier wysuwa się z jego ręki i sfruwa na podłogę. Childermass w rosnącej panice zgarnia resztę talii ze stolika, podrywa się z krzesła - i nie jest w stanie zrobić ani kroku dalej, kiedy od strony drzwi widzi nadciągającą falę, zmiatającą wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze, stoliki, krzesła, butelki... Zaciska powieki i bierze głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że nie ma jak uciec przed żywiołem.

A woda jest już wszędzie, zalewa stolik, przy którym pracował, i zwala się na niego spienioną falą. Childermass ma wrażenie, że morze zamyka się nad jego głową, i nagle zapomina, jak powinno się pływać, choć przecież uczył się tego od najmłodszych lat. Ale ten żywioł, pachnący solą i wodorostami, jest zupełnie inny niż dobrze znany, przyjazny nurt Ouse: chłopak nerwowo porusza dłońmi, próbując rozgarniać fale, ale zamiast tego czuje, jak wiry wciągają go głębiej i głębiej, woda zalewa mu oczy, usta, nie pozwala oddychać. To koniec, myśli Childermass i nagle ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że morze ustępuje: znów może się normalnie poruszać. Unosi ręce do twarzy i na oślep odsuwa z czoła długie pasma mokrych włosów, trzęsąc się z zimna.

\- Hej, smarkaczu - słyszy jak przez mgłę czyjś poirytowany głos - dalej będziesz mi tu mdlał i straszył klientów?

Otwiera oczy i niebezpiecznie blisko swojej głowy zauważa parę obutych w solidne buty stóp. Podłoga jest niewygodna, twarda, śliska od wilgoci. Childermass ostrożnie opiera się na łokciu - po starciu z falą boli go całe ciało - a potem z wysiłkiem siada na podłodze i rozgląda się po izbie: jego miejsce pracy rzeczywiście wygląda, jakby przeszedł przez nie kataklizm. Atrament ścieka z przewróconego stolika, zalewa karty, niszcząc rysunki. Rozmiękły papier rozchodzi się na drobne kawałki pod drżącymi palcami Childermassa, który już wie, że część kart będzie trzeba narysować od nowa. Tyle wysiłku na nic! Ta myśl niemal doprowadza go do szaleństwa; podłoga i karty rozmywają się przed oczami, a w głowie szumi, jakby fala znów próbowała porwać go ze sobą. Wciąż nie do końca przytomny, opada na klęczki i rozpaczliwie zbiera karty, którym udało się ocaleć.

\- Posprzątasz to w tej chwili albo nie wypłacisz się do końca życia - warczy oberżysta i z pogardą trąca butem kartę; Childermass w ostatniej chwili osłania ją lewą ręką i krzywi się, kiedy ciężka podeszwa miażdży mu dłoń, otwierając ledwo zabliźnione cięcie. Ciemna postać na Piątce Kielichów przesiąka jego krwią i klei się do palców. 

\- Nie mogę, kiedy pan na mnie stoi - mamrocze chłopak, próbując ukryć ból.

\- Bezczelny szczeniak! - But uderza celnie i Childermass zgina się wpół pod wpływem niespodziewanego kopniaka w brzuch. - Wyleciałbyś stąd już dużo wcześniej, gdyby nie Fletcher. I zabieraj te swoje śmieci.

*

Pogoda w dniu wypłynięcia jest piękna i naprawdę nie mogliby wymarzyć sobie lepszej. Wiatr jest łagodny, a na niebie nie ma ani jednej chmury: wygląda na to, że towarzyszący ostatnio Cererze pech wreszcie zaczyna ustępować. A jednak Fletcher czuje niepokój. Po raz kolejny odlicza marynarzy, chociaż wie, że to i tak nie ma sensu: nie stworzy pełnej załogi, skoro nie wszyscy stawili się na pokładzie. Nie ma w tym jego winy, oczywiście, ale mimo wszystko i tak czuje się odpowiedzialny za brak jednej osoby. Zwłaszcza tej konkretnej.

\- I jak tam, Fletcher? - rzuca kapitan z charakterystycznym gardłowym akcentem. Północnym, oczywiście, wszystko, co złe, bierze się z północy, myśli marynarz, kątem oka obserwując przełożonego. Kapitan urodził się w Scarborough, widać to w każdym jego geście i słowie, a jego temperament jest niemal przysłowiowy.

\- Szykują się, panie kapitanie - odpowiada z westchnieniem, już wiedząc, jakie będzie następne pytanie.

\- Wszyscy?

\- Nie, jednego brakuje - odpowiada Fletcher i nawet bez zaglądania do listy wie, kogo. Nie odnajduje na pokładzie tej intensywnej, milczącej obecności dzieciaka z Yorku, jego rozgorączkowanych oczu i nerwowych gestów. Kapitan odwraca się w jego stronę, krzywi się z irytacją: w takich momentach najlepiej jest zejść mu z oczu.

\- Którego? - warczy jeszcze bardziej ochryple niż zazwyczaj.

\- Johna Childermassa - odpowiada z rezygnacją Fletcher, podając kapitanowi listę; skoro chłopak był tak nieostrożny, żeby spóźniać się na statek - nawet jeśli po wszystkich tych bezsennych nocach dopadła go choroba - nie będzie narażał się na gniew przełożonego tylko po to, żeby uratować skórę bezczelnemu dzieciakowi. Ostatecznie opowiedział mu wystarczająco dużo na temat Cerery i samego kapitana, żeby młody wiedział, na co się decyduje. Nie wyglądał zresztą na kogoś, kto wycofuje się z raz podjętej decyzji. Fletcher wzdycha cicho; w gruncie rzeczy zdążył jednak go polubić. Chyba nawet trochę żałuje, że dzieciak nie spełnił ich oczekiwań.

\- Childermass? - Kapitan unosi głos, rozglądając się po pokładzie. - John Childermass?

Czas wlecze się w nieskończoność, kiedy decydują się zaczekać na chłopaka. Kapitan wsuwa fajkę do ust, ale nawet nie udaje, że pali, gryzie tylko ustnik, a na jego czole pojawia się głęboka zmarszczka. Fletcher czuje, jak czoło wilgotnieje mu od potu, i nagle z przerażającą jasnością zdaje sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy: Childermass nie przyjdzie. Ani teraz, ani później, nieważne, jak długo zdecydowaliby się czekać.

\- To śmieszne, nie będziemy przekładać rejsu ze względu na jednego bezużytecznego szczeniaka - mruczy pod nosem kapitan, który chyba dochodzi do tego samego wniosku. Odsuwa od ust fajkę i spluwa na pokład. - Słowo daję, jak wrócimy, to go znajdę i żywcem ze skóry obedrę. Będzie miał za swoje, tchórz cholerny.

Fletcher nie odpowiada; tak naprawdę boi się odezwać, żeby głos przypadkiem nie odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Dręczy go myśl, której na pewno nie odważy się zdradzić kapitanowi: że genewski mag mówił prawdę i rzeczywiście istnieją ludzie, którzy potrafią przepowiadać przyszłość z karcianych obrazków. Przypomina sobie skojarzenie, narzucające się z całą siłą, odkąd tylko zobaczył Childermassa po raz pierwszy: ten dzieciak jest jak szczur, a szczury najlepiej wiedzą, kiedy uciekać z tonącego okrętu. 

Wsuwa dłoń do kieszeni bluzy i kładzie ją na kartach; te pozostają zimne i nawet jeśli rzeczywiście wiedzą więcej niż on, kryją to głęboko w sobie i nie zamierzają zdradzać więcej, niż potrzeba, zupełnie jak John Childermass, kiedy widzieli się poprzedniego wieczoru.

Kiedy wypływają na pełne morze, Fletcher zauważa, że kapitan posępnie wpatruje się w horyzont, ale, chociaż czeka z nadzieją, nie słyszy żadnego rozkazu. Przez kilka godzin płyną spokojnie, a potem niebo zasnuwa się chmurami. Piorun uderza w główny maszt: ten wali się z głośnym trzaskiem prosto na załogę, zmieniając pokład w pobojowisko. Strzępy żagli wirują na wietrze jak oszalałe ptaki, jak rybitwy nad pomostem przy nadbrzeżu. 

A William Fletcher, z nogami zmiażdżonymi odłamanym kawałem drewna, na drugą stronę zabiera ze sobą tylko jeden widok: wielobarwnej fali kart, sypiących się z pokładu prosto do morza.


End file.
